Superbia
by damageddementia
Summary: For Nef's Spring Prompt 2011. In the end, lust always trumps over arrogance. Alberto Del Rio/Ricardo Rodriguez


**So, this is for the Spring Prompt 2011, me trying to get back in the old groove. You know the drill, I own nothing, you sue no one, etc. It's my first time writing both men, so I tried my best. The prompt was too good to pass up XD  
**

* * *

**Superbia**

Ricardo Rodriguez, in his time as Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer, had come to learn some things about the man. The first was that Alberto had many cars, and the idea that any of them would be messed in the littlest ways irked the man to no end. Some of the cars were gifts from his father; others were bought in the man's many moments of extravagance. All were classic, cool; the driver was meant to savor each moment cruising at the wheel, enjoying the voyage just as much as the destination. Even the smallest of stains in his babies would completely ruin his mood.

Another thing was that when the car was parked somewhere out a view, where no one could see anything that would tarnish Alberto's reputation, and Ricardo was carefully using his mouth so that not a single drop spilt onto the car, the cool demeanor was gone. His speech was more vulgar, in rough Spanish, each word going straight to Ricardo's groin.

This wasn't part of the WWE job description, but it was something Alberto pulled Ricardo to the side about, noticing the way the younger man looked at him. A side gig that felt so much more like a privilege. Alberto needed someone who was discreet, who could put on a perfect front to match his own, but would let it drop once they had privacy. Ricardo was just that person.

Their trysts mostly took place somewhere far more private, like Alberto's own room, but there was something about the way Alberto seemed in his cars, almost an untouchable epitome of glamour and sophistication, that made Ricardo want nothing more than to see Alberto reduced to the very manner he disdained upon inside it. He'd whispered everything he could to turn Alberto on in low Spanish, making him crave it, before convincing Alberto that he could and would keep any drop of his release from touching the interior.

Then it was just a matter of getting somewhere remote. And of course, pulling his pants down enough.

Ricardo held the base of Alberto's cock with his hand, moving his mouth from the tip to the middle and back to the tip, using his lips more than anything. Alberto's hand lie in his hair, slight pressure on his head, nothing that hindered Ricardo's motions, but his hand still carried a threat that only thrilled Ricardo even more.

He closed his lips around the tip, carefully sliding them off before taking the cock back into his mouth. He needed to hear each low, needy word from Alberto's mouth, spat in his own native tongue. Ricardo enjoyed when they were alone, when Alberto could slip back into Spanish; even when they weren't pressing boundaries, the comfortable, easy way he spoke each word was more special than anything he could say in his stunted English.

Ricardo's own erection was already poking at the seat beneath him, still enclosed in his pants, but his attentions were completely on Alberto. He was sure that asking for his own release here was pushing his luck. He was more than content with what he had, anyway.

He removed his mouth only to take a breath, but instantly brought his tongue to Alberto's erection, running it along the sides before focusing on the tip. A breathy _"Ay, Santo!"_ filled the car, but Alberto's hand tightened a bit, his warning coming in clearer than before. Not that Ricardo needed it. This was only a quick tease, a moment to rest his jaw before he lowered his mouth back on Alberto's length.

And in moments, after a few more prompting words groaned from the older man, Ricardo closed his lips back around his cock, creating a constant suction. Each undignified term went straight to his own erection. They had barely spent months together, but Ricardo came to crave this, the very moments when he could hear Alberto getting lost in the pleasure. Ricardo cared less about getting Alberto off than making Alberto get louder, as unmeasured and feral as he could get.

Ricardo began to move his tongue along Alberto's length inside his mouth, a bit of technique, before beginning to suck hard around him. The mounting pressure on the back of his head, accompanied with the Lord's name escaping Alberto's mouth over and over, in rapid succession, told him that Alberto was close to an orgasm.

Sure enough, with one last loud moaned curse, Alberto's release began to fill his mouth. True to his word, Ricardo took his cock in as far as he could, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing the bitter fluid with his throat. He slowly moved his mouth off of Alberto's cock once it was all down, taking one last lick over his slit, making sure that he was clean, that nothing fell on the car.

Alberto's head rested against the seat; there was sweat on his brow, and he was breathing deeply after his orgasm. He didn't acknowledge Ricardo at all, just grabbing his pants and pulling them back up, making himself presentable again. It had to be as if nothing happened. Each inhale was another step towards rebuilding his immaculate veneer.

Ricardo didn't mind at all.

He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt; completely sure Alberto wasn't paying attention to him. He turned to watch Alberto wipe his forehead with a napkin, looking at himself in the rearview mirror. Making himself presentable again.

"_Cuando llegamos a casa," _Alberto's voice made Ricardo jump, not expecting the sudden break in the silence. It took him a moment to answer, confused.

"¿_S__í__?"_

_"__Cuando llegamos as casa, te voy a cuidar."_

While Alberto restarted the car, Ricardo couldn't help but smirk. Getting the same treatment from Alberto wasn't always a given, and even if he had to wait, knowing he was getting off at Alberto's hand and not his own was enough to tide him over.

He placed his hand between his legs, slowly moving it against his pants. Nothing that would get him off, but enough to preoccupy himself until they got there, already imagining Alberto's hands on his body. Firm and rough.

_"__No ensucia mi coche," _Alberto warned him, and Ricardo couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. Even after everything, Alberto was thinking about his vehicle.

_"__No lo haré. Prefiero ensuciar su mano."_

The look on Alberto's face almost pushed Ricardo to move his hand faster, but right then, he could control himself. It was gone in a moment, replaced by a superior grin, but it was too late. Ricardo already saw it. He could pretend like he didn't for Alberto, but inside, he would celebrate each lapse in perfection that he caused.

The only sound came from the outside as they drove to the place they'd call home for the night. It was better this way, Ricardo thought, leaving both men to their thoughts. He could only hope Alberto's thoughts were as focused and monopolized as his own were.


End file.
